


Chasing Answers

by Spongecatdog



Series: Karmagisa Week 2 (2015) [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Because that's how you find out the reason someone has been being blushy, Fluff, I could literally sum this whole fanfic up with the words "Karma what the fuck" tbh, Karma chasing Nagisa down with Anti-Sensei knives, M/M, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongecatdog/pseuds/Spongecatdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa has been acting more and more strange lately. He's been looking at Karma for long stretches of time and even blushing whenever their eyes meet. Several times, Nagisa has even pulled Karma aside as if to tell him something before biting his lip and playing off the whole thing. So, as any logical person would do when concerned about someone they cherish, Karma decided to chase Nagisa down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Confide

Nagisa was acting concerningly strange lately.

He had developed the habit of looking at Karma for really long times with a strange look in his eyes almost like he was trying to convey some sort of message through his eyes alone. Whenever Nagisa noticed Karma looking back, he would jerk away and look down at whatever he was fiddling with at the time. Half of the times, Karma could swear he could spot a light blush on Nagisa’s face, and other times Karma knew for a fact that Nagisa’s face was turning red. To make things even more confusing, sometimes Nagisa would drag him to the side as if he wanted to confess something and then seem to lose his confidence and stutter out something that made no sense.

All in all, Nagisa’s behavior was becoming more and more confusing as the days passed. It had gotten to the point that even other students had noticed something was off with the bluenet. Karma had seen Okuda give Nagisa worried glances on more than one occasion, and Karma had sworn Kayano had even pulled Nagisa aside for what Karma was sure was more than ‘help with Chemistry.’ Even Korosensei seemed to be worried about Nagisa and whatever was bugging him and even offered Nagisa a free stab at any part of himself that wouldn’t affect his teaching.

So like any logical teenager worried about another person, Karma decided the only way to find out what was wrong with Nagisa was to trap him and and possibly force the answers out of him.

Karma’s plans to uncover Nagisa’s problem started small with Karma asking Nagisa if he wanted to stay the night and look over the materials they learned in class. When Nagisa wasn’t giving him secrets up after many movie nights and top notch study tips from the brainiac of the class himself, Karma decided he needed to take his plans to another level..

Which was why Karma was currently chasing Nagisa down with one of the Anti-Sensei knives.

Karma ran faster, loving the feeling of adrenaline rushing through his veins. He could see a brief flash of familiar blue hair ducking into one of the classrooms. Karma’s smile grew larger as he stopped abruptly, skidding slightly from the sudden change in direction and turned into the seemingly empty room. He closed the door behind him and eyed the windows for any signs of use. One was open, but Karma could tell from the faint layer of dust covering the windowsill that Nagisa had not jumped through. In other words, Nagisa was still in the room. Karma hummed lightly and dragged the tip of the rubber knife against a desk. His crooning voice echoed throughout the room.

“Nagisa! I know you’re in here! Just come out already so we can talk!”

Really, why on Earth was Nagisa hiding from him? All Karma wanted was answers on why Nagisa was acting weird. Although, Karma couldn’t deny the thrill of chasing someone and having to find them was definitely fun. There was a shuffling sound to Karma’s left, making his head automatically jerk towards it. A second later, there was a small body tackling him from Karma’s right. There wasn’t even enough time for Karma to really process what had happened before Nagisa had lifted himself off of Karma and taken off towards the door. Karma blinked and chuckled lightly as he stood up. It had been smart of Nagisa to distract him and use that moment to attack. However, Nagisa seemed to have forgot about one thing.

The green knife whizzed by Nagisa’s head, nearly hitting him. Nagisa’s reflexive freeze was long enough for Karma to return Nagisa’s earlier tackle with one of his own. They both fell down roughly, knocking the air out of Nagisa. Karma quickly held Nagisa’s hands together above his own head while Nagisa was busy trying to regain his breath. Nagisa snapped back to attention when he noticed his hands were trapped and began trying to wiggle his way out from underneath Karma. Karma locked his legs around Nagisa, leaving the other no more room to move. While Nagisa had flexibility and litheness on his side, Karma had brute strength and the current upper hand. Nagisa continued struggling against Karma’s grasp, but he finally gave up on getting away after a few minutes of wearing himself down. He gave Karma a tired glance.

“So what is this about exactly?”

Karma shrugged nonchalantly in response. Nagisa sighed and fully relaxed against the floor. He stared at the ceiling blankly. Before Karma could actually explain what he was doing and why, Nagisa began talking.

“I guess I should have expected you to react like this honestly. I really should have told you myself, but… I was scared. I didn’t… I didn’t want anything between us to change, so I tried to keep it a secret for as long as I could. Guess that wasn’t very long, huh?”

A dry laugh forced its way out. Nagisa continued as his tone took on a more bittersweet edge.

“Its so silly, and I shouldn’t be worried about it, not really. You’ve always said you would accept me no matter what but when I think about telling you… I just get so worried that you will not want to be close of me anymore, because…”

Nagisa breathed deeply as though preparing himself for the words coming next. Karma cocked his head to the side and forced down the questions bubbling up inside of him.

“Because I got accepted into the school. We won’t be going to the same highschool… I’m sorry, Karma. Please don’t pull away from me.”

Karma blinked as everything began to come together in his head. Karma snorted and tried hiding his amusement before deciding that laughter was definitely fitting for this occasion. Karma began laughing so hard that he fell off of Nagisa and curled up on the floor next to the other. Nagisa stared at the spot where Karma once was in complete shock and turned over to face the still snickering Karma. After a minute of Karma’s laughter had passed, a small pout started to grow on Nagisa’s face until he let out a sullen reply.

“What’s so funny? I was genuinely worried, you know!”

Karma snorted once more before shaking his head, paying no attention to the way his head lightly brushed the ground every time. He mimed wiping a tear away before finally speaking.

“Nagisa. You could literally go across the world for several years, and I would still make sure we were close. We have been through too much for me to simply let go of you.”

Karma shifted closer so that their foreheads were touching. Despite his mocking tone, his words were sincere.

“Let me tell you this, Nagisa Shiota. You have me now, and it is going to be Hell getting rid of me.”

Nagisa blinked and slowly but surely, laughter poured out of Nagisa. Karma smiled brightly at Nagisa and shook his head again. Nagisa’s laughter finally devolved into snickers and then into silence. They stared at each other. There was nothing, not the floor, not the school, not even the world that was on their minds right now aside from each other.

[Epilogue]

Karma pulled himself off of the ground with a contemplative expression. Nagisa sat up as well and raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?”

Karma waved his hand nonchalantly.

“Oh nothing really. It was just that a part of me was wondering if the whole secret thing was actually going to be you confessing to me that you’ve liked me ‘for forever and ever.’”

Nagisa gave him a dry look and spoke in an equally dry tone.

“Karma. I did that a year ago. We have literally been dating for almost a year now.”

When Karma didn’t respond, Nagisa began to become worried and reevaluate everything they had ever done together. That kiss they shared was totally a relationship thing, right? Karma totally meant his ‘I love you’s in a romantic sense, right? _Somebody please tell Nagisa he hasn’’t been living a lie for the pas_ -

“Calm down, Nagisa. I’m just messing with you! Of course I know! what kind of person do you think I am?”

Nagisa stared at Karma silently before standing up and walking away. Karma made a small noise of surprise and quickly followed after Nagisa with a wide smile despite the slight worry in his eyes. Looks like Karma was getting those tickets to the new Sonic Ninja after all.

 


End file.
